This invention concerns an improved mounting system, and is specifically concerned with a system for securing a piece of arcuate trim around a vehicle fender without the need for drilling holes in the fender.
Mounting assemblies for securing metallic trim to fenders and other portions of motor vehicles are known in the prior art. One of the most common prior art mounting assemblies is comprised of a set of sheet metal screws and washers. In operation, the metallic vehicle trim is placed in proper position around the inner flange of the vehicle fender or other vehicle portion where the trim is to be mounted. Since such metallic trims already have holes or elongated slots previously cut or drilled into them, the installer of the trim typically marks where these holes or slots fall on the flange of the fender, and then drills holes at these locations. In the final steps of installation, the metallic trim is positioned back over the flange of the fender or other vehicle portion so that the drilled holes are in registry with the slots. The sheet metal screws and washers are then installed, which tightly secures the trim into position around its respective fender. The provision of slots in lieu of holes in the metallic trim not only makes installation easier but further allows the metallic trim to expand and contract easier along with the metal that forms the fender or other vehicle portion in response to temperature changes.
While the aforementioned prior art system has proven itself to be a reliable method for securing metallic automotive trim around the fenders of such vehicles, it is unfortunately accompanied by a number of drawbacks. For example, the drilling of holes through the fender flanges breaks the integrity of the paint, primer and undercoating present on these surfaces, and thereby exposes bare metal surfaces which are vulnerable to rust and corrosion. Moreover, the installation procedure requires the awkward positioning of an electric drill at an oblique angle in the wheel well to drill the required holes in the inner portion of the vehicle fender, which in turn makes the installation process more complex, time consuming and expensive than desirable.
Clearly, there is a need for an improved mounting system for securing a piece of metallic trim to the fender of an automobile which does not require the drilling of holes in the sheet metal forming the fender, but yet is strong, secure and reliable. Ideally, such a mounting system should obviate the need for an electric drill or any other kind of special tool, and should further simplify and expedite the trim mounting operation. Finally, as there are a variety of different fenders and different trims for fitting these fenders, it would be desirable if the same system were adaptable for use in all trim mounting situations, despite differences in the size and shape of both the trim and the fenders which it covers.